


【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (7)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 1





	【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (7)

正文

“嘉嘉，醒了嗎？”

“嗯…”王嘉爾慢慢地張開了眼睛，映入眼前的便是林在范坐在自己床邊的景象。

“嘉嘉，起床了。”林在范光是聽著王嘉爾軟軟糯糯的小煙嗓就已經快要不行了。

“原來是在范哥… 怎麼了嗎…？”王嘉爾似乎還沒有完全清醒。

“等等珍榮他們就要回來了，我怕他們會發現你不太對勁，你先別把我們的事說出去。對了，我已經幫你跟學校請了一個禮拜的假，你就放心在家好好休息吧。”林在范並沒有提到他們各個都居心不軌的事。

“好… 啊！好痛…”王嘉爾勉強起身時，感覺到下半身撕裂般的疼痛。

“還好嗎？”林在范看著躺在床上的小孩吃痛的驚呼聲，還是有點感到抱歉。

“嘶…沒事…”王嘉爾勉強露出了一個微笑。

“在范哥，你先出去吧，我馬上就好了。”

“嗯。”林在范怕王嘉爾生自己的氣，因此便馬上出去了。

“房間的味道真的好好聞啊，小虎，我說的對嗎？”林在范關上門後，鼻腔中都是薄荷牛奶的味道，林在范將守護獸從自己的體內放了出來。

“呼嚕嚕…”小虎發出了低吼，似乎是在認同般地看著林在范。

王嘉爾躺在床上滑著手機。“關於Omega…”王嘉爾在手機屏幕上打著字。“Omega的奧秘？算了吧。如何追到自己喜歡的Omega？嗯？如何睡了自己喜歡的Omega？蛤？如何當個好Omega服侍Alpha？？？”王嘉爾看著古狗大神推薦出來的網頁，不禁打了個冷顫。

“Omega防Alpha噴霧…？點進去看看好了。”王嘉爾看似好不容易終於找到個自己合適的便點進去看了看。

“喔… 所以我是可以偽裝成Beta或Alpha嘛… 這樣我如果再吃抑制劑的話不就可以好好地生活下去了嗎？王嘉爾你真是聰明！”正當王嘉爾還在誇著自己的聰明才智時，突然聽到了敲門聲。

“是誰…？”

“是我。我等下有急事要先出去，嘉嘉你就先待在這裡，我馬上就回來。”林在范剛剛才接到電話說自己的公司有些急事需要他過去。

林在范是林氏企業的繼承人。林世企業是世界上規模第二大的公司，人脈十分廣，生活在G市的人幾乎都知道這間公司，畢竟走在路上十家店之中就有七家都是林氏企業的勢力範圍。林在范因為是獨子，因此便是公司日後的繼承人，為了被測試是否有經營公司的能力而被爸爸派來經營這間宿舍。當然，王嘉爾還不知道。

“嗯！”王嘉爾一聽到林在范要出門的消息，開心的不得了，畢竟他正想現在出門去買買看剛在網上看到的商品，雖然現在自己身上都是薄荷和牛奶的味道，不過應該噴個香水就可以搞定了吧？

王嘉爾出了門。剛走沒多久，馬上就有一個人開了家門，溜了進去。

“阿西…這該死的薄荷味…”朴珍榮站在王嘉爾的房間，眉間微微的皺眉早已表現出了內心所有的話語，他不悅的聞著兩人混在一起的信息素。

“不過…至少我知道了你的秘密呢…森吶…”朴珍榮躺在王嘉爾的枕頭上，聞著自己心上人洗髮水的香味。

準備好迎接腹黑讀書人了嘛hhh


End file.
